universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Quincey Morris
Quincey P. Morris is a fictional character in Bram Stoker's horror novel Dracula. In the novel He is a rich young American from Texas, and one of the three suitors for the hand of Lucy Westenra. Quincey is friends with the two other suitors, Arthur Holmwood and Dr. John Seward, as well as Jonathan Harker. He carries a Bowie knife at all times, and at one point he admits that he is a teller of tall tales and 'a rough fellow, who hasn't perhaps lived as a man should' (Dracula Chapter 25). Quincey is the last person to donate his blood to Lucy before her death. Quincey is one of the few characters in Dracula to have prior knowledge of blood drinkers. In chapter 12, he mentions that he was forced to shoot his horse while in the Pampas after vampire bats drank it dry during the night. Quincey plays an important role in the climax of the novel. He, along with Jonathan Harker, are the ones who finally destroy Count Dracula. Quincey is gravely injured in the final battle with Count Dracula, and perishes shortly afterwards. In gratitude, Harker and his wife, Mina Harker, name their son Quincey. Their son is actually named after all five of the men that destroyed Dracula but called Quincey because of Morris's death. Quincey Morris, Supernatural Investigator Author Justin Gustainis has a series about a great grandson of the Dracula character, who is also named Quincey Morris. To get around the originals apparent bachelorhood in Dracula, Gustainis makes him a widower whose wife died in child birth. * Black Magic Woman: Occult investigator Quincey Morris is hired to free a family from a deadly curse that appears to date back to the Salem witch trials. * Mass Market Paperback: 480 pages * Publisher: Solaris; Reprint edition (November 25, 2008) * Language: English * ISBN 978-1844165940 * Evil Ways: In Los Angeles, occult troubleshooter-for-hire Quincey Morris is "convinced" by the FBI to help investigate the new rash of ritualistic child murders. * Paperback: 336 pages * Publisher: Solaris (December 30, 2008) * Language: English * ISBN 978-1844165933 Quincey Morris, Vampire ("The Wind Breathes Cold") In 1991 author P.N. Elrod wrote a short story called "The Wind Breathes Cold" which appeared in the anthology Dracula: Prince of Darkness ISBN 0-88677-531-0. In the story Morris, who you may remember, died in the process of destroying Dracula, who had fled back to Transylvania when his plans for establishing a British homestead failed awakens in the night to discover that, as the result of an old affair, he has become a vampire. Dracula confronts him explaining that they belong to what effectively amounts to two different species of vampires and that many of Dracula's weaknesses to crosses, garlic and other anti-vampire paraphernalia are the price for his additional powers. The story ends with Quincey returning to the castle with Dracula, for a short times to adjust to what has happened to him. In 2001 Elrod expanded the chapter into a full novel with Quincey heading off, first to Paris and then on to London in the hopes to convince his friends he's not the evil monster Van Helsing has painted him to be. * Mass Market Paperback: 352 pages * Publisher: Baen (May 1, 2001) * Language: English * ISBN 978-0671319885 * In other media Most film adaptations of the novel omit Quincey altogether. In the 1977 adaptation Count Dracula, he is merged with the Arthur Holmwood character and renamed Quincey Holmwood. To date, Morris has been portrayed in film and television by: * Jack Taylor in Count Dracula (1970) * Richard Barnes (as Quincey Holmwood) in Count Dracula (1977) * Billy Campbell in Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * Keir Knight in Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary (2002) In the Castlevania video game series, Quincey is a relative of the series' main heroes, the Belmonts. In addition, two games, Castlevania Bloodlines and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, feature his son John and grandson Jonathan as their respective protagonists, in which they hunt the resurrected Dracula with the Belmonts' family weapon, the Vampire Killer whip. In the full motion video based game Dracula Unleashed, the protagonist is Quincey's brother Alexander Morris. The plot involves Alexander's investigation of his brother's death. Quincey also appears to Alexander in a dream sequence. Both brothers are played by Bill Williamson in the game. External links * Baen Books Official Listing References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1897 Category:Dracula characters Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Van Helsing characters